masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:UNC: Besieged Base
Trivia The part about the base not being open after completion of the other morality-quest is incorrect, I just did both quests without any problems. 18:15, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :What are your morality scores? --Tullis 18:21, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I have to wonder if the 'bugged' news report is talking about the deaths of the biotics, rather than the scientists. -- 21 September 2009 :Well, it says the scientists attacked Alliance marines "and the rescue turned into a brutal massacre." You might be right, but... I doubt it. --Tullis 16:34, September 21, 2009 (UTC) Number of Scientists Has anyone else ever seen 6 scientists in the base, or is it just me? The assignment write-up says "all 5 scientists", yet this would seem to require a slight re-wording, so I just wanted to ask here, first. Rtl42 16:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) :There are only five scientists. Usually three in the main room, and two in the back rooms. I have gone through this many times and every time I can only count five. Lancer1289 16:37, October 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm, that's odd. Last time I played through, I killed 4 in the main room, then one more that was going through the corridor between the two rooms in the back. After finishing up the biotic terrorists, I was looting the place and noticed there was one more scientist, still mumbling to himself in one of the back rooms. Perhaps it changes with difficulty level? I was playing on Insanity. Rtl42 05:15, October 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Well for what it's worth, I recently played through again, on a different difficulty setting, and there were 6 scientists, just like last time. Rtl42 18:20, October 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I count six scientists, updating. Click here for screenshot 20:18, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yeah I played through this the previous day, still got only five. Also your last edit was incorrect. Even if there are six, which appears to be a glitch if anything, you kill five, you still get that message. Lancer1289 20:22, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::I didn't spot any unaccounted for number change, random hunch but did you play it on the xbox 360? Ilovetelephones 20:29, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::360 and PC, still only got five. And that last edit was still unnecessary. Lancer1289 20:33, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::: Why was my last edit unnecessary? It's clear more than one person got this issue and why did you delete the bug part when you yourself suggested that it could be a bug? ('which appears to be a glitch if anything'). I have shown you photographic evidence of the six scientist possibility, be it a part of the game or a bug it is definitely there and should surely be noted in the article as either possibility? Ilovetelephones 20:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Frankly I really can't see this as a bug, or at least not the way you described it. What you showed me was a photo that showed six in the box. What I did not see was six scientists getting killed, whether by the terrorists or by you. Just because there is a six in the photo, doesn't mean there were six scientists. There could have been a counting error in the software. I saw a six in the scientists killed box, what I did not see was six actually getting killed. I just played it again, PC and Xbox and I still counted five. PC: 3 in the main room, two in the back; Xbox: 4 in the main room, one in the back. Note that these scientists do walk around, quite a bit actually, and I thought I had counted six, but after further review, I recounted and still got five, both times. What I think is there is a bug in the software that might count one as two during the course of the assignment, and people miscount the scientists as they walk around thinking they didn't count it. Everything I have seen on YouTube and in other places still only shows five scientists being at the station. Lancer1289 22:36, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Even as a counting error, which I stress we don't know for sure, should it not be added? Just as I said before, regardless of whether it is a bug or intentional it should be mentioned on the page, its clear that more people than just myself have experienced it. I do not see how it is "Unnecessary". It's a bug, and there is proof, regardless of the nature or origin of the bug it is there and should surely be posted on the page, unless your willing to claim it is a non-existent possibility and my screen-shot plus the person above me in this conversation were lying?. Ilovetelephones 23:19, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I killed all five scientists. Upon going to the back room on the eastern side I found another one, bringing the total to six. 11:29, January 17, 2011 (UTC) ::Aye it clearly exists, regardless of whether it is a bug, but when I tried to add it Lancer kept reverting my changes. Ilovetelephones 06:52, January 18, 2011 (UTC) I am not sure what happened to you guys, but I played it 3 times and I always got 6 scientists which I could kill. 4 in the main room and 2 in the back rooms. -- 14:08, May 27, 2012 (UTC) 3 years later... I'm adamant, there are 6 scientists. I don't kill any but I counted them : 4 in the main room - Position from the entrance door - 1 male bald with medium-dark skin (wandering right part of the room) - 1 male bald with light skin (wandering left part of the room) - 1 dark haired female (right part of the room) - 1 blonde female (wandering around the center of the room) 2 in the back room - 1 blonde female wandering the rooms but mainly staying in the corridor - 1 male almost identical to the light skinned one of the main room. He doesn't go outside of the room on the left (the one filled with shelves) This last one is unlikely to be accidentally killed as he never leaves the room, there is no biotic terrorist around and the shelves offer a good shelter against stray bullets. It may explain why "normal" players usually kill only five. Next time, don't shoot them, look them. Savegame Editor The article speaks of a savegame editor that could help get rid of that certain bug. Can somebody point me in the right direction to find such an editor (of trustworthy nature even), please? 20:19, November 24, 2010 (UTC) BUMP. 12/27/10 .I can't believe Bioware hasn't fixed this yet. ANyone know where to get this save game editor that allows you to fix this horrible horrible catastrophic bug? :additionally, does anyone know the me2 consequences of using the save editor on the bug? is the dialog the same no matter what? -- 20:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) * I've been looking into this tonight, and to the best of my knowledge, this CAN'T be corrected with a save game editor. I haven't seen anyone describing how to do it. It's not on the normal Gibbed list of imported events. If anyone could, that'd be great. 06:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) ::Above is correct, it's not listed under Gibbed's editor as a flag. There was one unknown flag, but that seems to be linked to the assignment chain started by UNC: Missing Marines. Seems that it may have been intended as an import flag but was either never noted in the ME1 save or the content was never added for ME2. -- 10:50, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Empty Ship Glitch Just did this mission today (July 11, 2011) on a patched PC version via Steam. The ship had no biotics or scientists on board, except for the guy on life support. I explored the empty ship and listened to the logs. After listening to the cockpit log, a single biotic charged out shooting (apparently triggered by the log). I killed that biotic. But there were still no others and no scientists. Pulled the plug on the life support guy, that made no difference. This appears to be a severe glitch that I cannot find reported elsewhere. :I believe you are looking for UNC: Lost Freighter, not this assignment. This assignment pertains to a base on Chohe which can only be acquired after you get 75% paragon. Not to mention this doesn't even take place on a ship, but a planet side base. Lancer1289 15:37, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Southeast/Southwest? I think this has been reverted twice back to southwest, but on the Chohe map it looks like southeast to me. One or the other must be wrong. Trandra 19:17, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Wow These Insanity battles are testing my limits, humbly. I once had the habit of visiting obscure, more later-stage assignments and tasks in order to advance per my (delusively self-conceived?) skill-set level. Or: I would aggressively maximize Paragon points simply due to personality idiosyncrasy ("knightly"), to just get this symbolically meaningful mission quick; and then just direct my squad to act passive and that was that - not easy, but enjoyably challenging. I have now been humbled by multiple Insanity assays. I needed that... Any one have an in-depth Insanity guide for an extremely ambitious gamer type playing ME 1, BTW, who is belligerent in learning how to succeed no matter the odds? The mathematics of damage, the weaponry-related math and so on really intrigue and puzzle me on Insanity... Something seems "off"...this mission lately seeming a tad bit "off" as modulated by Insanity... Fatal freeze at completion. I completed everything in the quest, then at the very moment that the final killing bullet hits the last biotic, (when the mission ends) the entire game freezes. The audio continues, and the game uses maximum CPU resources, but there is no interactivity with the game itself. I'm not the only one who gets this issue either. Can't seem to find any way to bypass it properly either. Prep (Assuming Paragon): Preparation should include Sniper Rifle training and weapon modifications oriented around Combat Optics, Kinetic Coil (Scram Rail/Rail Extension if one is precision-shooter), NOT or only secondarily, pistol-mastery - only the Sniper Rifle offers the maximal pinpoint targeting desired here; ammo must be either left empty, or Shredder. I have tested this - Inferno is a NO-NO; even Snowblind Rounds can "hurt" the drugged scientists. Ashley, and Garrus, are the only squad members with Sniper capability. It goes without saying the squad AI must be totally deactivated. Defense included. One must approach this mission as if one was a lone soldier "infiltrator".... Wow. All I did was put in glaringly obvious, non-controversial supplementary information in the prep. section, and the unbalanced personality and local "big man" Temp Editor decided to unilaterally obliterate this small addition. I have no comment, just speechless. My minor addition was objective and Temp. Editor's behavior speaks for itself - as it is, this personage has Pharaoh-like despotic power (who knows how?) and his arbitrary misuse of editorial and administrative privileges continues uncontrolled and his impunity, again, is Stone Age-like in its absoluteness and primitive, curious nature - am I missing something? is there some sort of cult subculture here? ...Snuffing out any contribution, no matter how small, just to try to "socially defeat" any new potential contributor - "allowing" only input from his own self-licensed clique of "approved editors". I'm done with this grotesque apish excuse of a grassroots, fan-created Wikia. Maybe you fellows should read the American Constitution and learn about how officeholders, magistrates...persons in position of control...are themselves circumscribed by a system of checks and balances... "Sirta Foundation never recovered" Well, considering that the scientists have been drugged so much that they lost sanity, probably their minds are too far gone for Sirta to re-employ them as scientists... [ [[User:Pepoluan|'pepoluan']] ''talk'' ] 17:36, March 23, 2018 (UTC)